Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Based on the Song 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not' by Thomson Square, song says it all.


**Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?**

_**Summary:- Based on the Song 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not' by Thomson Square, song says it all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Or the song 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not' Thomson Square and Ryan Murphy does.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Until you find someone as open and as brave as you, you're going to have to get used to going it alone" - Burt Hummel, Glee Season 2, episode 4 Duets.<em>

Blaine fixed his suit nervously for the 4th time that night and ran a hand through his un-gelled hair. His sister sat on the bed and chuckled at her younger brother. He looked up and glared at her.

"Don't blame me for being nervous, this is like my first ever date with a guy that I like, I don't wanna mess it up" Blaine sighed and his sister giggled again. "Miley…"

"Blaine, your going to be sitting on Kurt's roof. Its not like your going to be in a extremely public place where everyone can see you. Now you better go now or Kurt will think you bailed." Blaine smiled at his 18 year old sister who was always there when he needed advice.

"Thanks Miley"

"Your welcome Blaine, now go!" she pointed to the door and Blaine left quickly.

"So, um, what's your favourite Broadway Musical?" Blaine asked nervously and his hand flew to the back of his neck. The were sitting on the roof of Kurt's house, the stars were sparkling and the moon shining brightly.

"Wicked" he answered simply and sipped his lemonade. "Yours?"

"I'd have to say, um…I don't really know actually. I'm more into music artists than Musicals" Kurt smiled and Blaine could easily tell that he wasn't the only one nervous.

"Then what is your favourite artist" he grinned and Blaine felt his stomach flutter. _Woah, so this is what having butterflies feels like?_

"Katy Perry" Blaine answered quickly and Kurt scoffed. "What?"

"How can you like Katy Perry when there is Gaga?" he asked and Blaine laughed, nervous again.

"I like Lady Gaga, just Katy Perry is amazing, her songs reach out to me."

Then there was silence and it was killing Blaine, he looked at Kurt and he smiled when his eyes met the younger countertenors. The silence suddenly turned awkward and Blaine didn't know what to do, that is until Kurt broke the silence.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" he asked and Blaine froze.

"Wh-at?"

"I said, are you gonna kiss me or not? Because I really like you Blaine but if you don't kiss me now, your gonna miss your shot" Blaine's eyes widened but the nervousness was gone as he leaned over and captured Kurt's lips in his. Wow, this was the best first date ever.

* * *

><p>They spent all summer together, lounging either at Kurt's or at Blaine's. Kurt met Miley and Blaine was glad to say she thought the world of Kurt. Their summer consisted of late night movies, walks in the park and sunbathing in Blaine's back yard, where he had a pool. They even drove the 4 hour trip to the beach for the weekend, after much convincing of Kurt' dad and Blaine's parents.<p>

Blaine didn't expect the romance to last as long as it did but soon enough the couple had been together for 3 years. Kurt had just graduated his 2 year course of fashion design at NYU and Blaine his course of music at Julliard.

Blaine was at home visiting his parents for Christmas and Kurt was at his home visiting his dad, Carole and Finn (who was visiting with his fiancée Rachel). Miley had also come to visit for the festive holiday.

"So, you gonna ask him to marry you?" Miley asked over Christmas dinner and Blaine's mother broke into a grin and his father had a slight glint of hope in his eye.

"What?" he asked and Miley laughed.

"Kurt, are you going to ask him to marry you? Because Blaine if you want your relationship to last, your gonna have to ask him" Blaine stayed silence and thought over what his sister said and grinned.

"Your right!" he announced, standing up. "I'll be home soon." he called before fleeing the house in search of a jewellers.

Blaine knew what he had to do, he had found and purchased the perfect wedding band and all that was left was the proposal itself. He grabbed his mobile and clicked the speed dial. It rang a few times before the familiar sweet voice of his boyfriend rang through his ears.

"Hey Blaine, Merry Christmas…did you like my present?" he asked nervously and Blaine just chuckled.

"I loved it Kurt, like mine?"

"Yes! So what's up?"

"Could you pry yourself away from your family for a few minutes, I want to talk to you in the park across the road." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"sure, I'll be right there"

Blaine hung up the phone and sat on the roundabout. He sat there for about 2 minutes before Kurt ran across the grass and onto his lap. "hey" Blaine whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back and kissed his boyfriend slowly on the lips. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" he whispered and Blaine sat up and Kurt got off his lap to sit beside him. Blaine stood up and stepped in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, we have been together for 3 years now and well I love you and you know that, I love you so much. We already live together and well…" Blaine took a deep breath and knelt down on once knee, causing Kurt to place a hand over his mouth in shock. "Will you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, marry me?"

Kurt knelt down to become face to face with Blaine who was nervous as hell, god he just proposed to his boyfriend. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine perked up, he knew that smile. Then Kurt opened his mouth to speak. "Blaine Anderson, I think you know that I love you a lot too and I think we have a real good shot so, are you gonna kiss me or not?" he asked and Blaine didn't hesitate in kissing is boy- fiancé.

"Merry Christmas Kurt"

* * *

><p>As the weeks went on, Blaine discovered all he had to do was pop the question and then Kurt took over. He planned <em>everything<em> and Blaine just smiled and agreed with him, until it came to two certain things. The wedding cake and the honeymoon, Blaine wanted to be a part of those plans.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine asked and Kurt looked up from his wedding plans and smiled at Blaine.

"Yeah?"

"Have you planned the cake yet?" he asked and Kurt giggled and shook his head.

"No, do you want to help?" he asked and Blaine nodded before sitting down next to Kurt. "So, any ideas?" Kurt asked and Blaine grinned.

"Chocolate. I want the cake to be chocolate." Blaine stated and Kurt smiled. Blaine knew he was taking a risk in asking for a chocolate wedding cake, considering Kurt was very strict when it came to his diet. Kurt just smiled and jotted down next to cake, _chocolate_. "Your agreeing with it?"

"yes, because I've planned everything else so far and its only fair." he smiled and wrote down something else. _Honeymoon_. Blaine grinned. "So, where would you like to go?"

"I would love to go to Rome, the whole image that is revolved around the place and the vibe. It is just really appealing." Blaine smiled. "What about you? Where would you like to go?"

Kurt stuck the end of his pen in his mouth and fell into deep thought. He sat like that for about 10 minutes until he smiled. "Australia" he said and Blaine's eyes widened in excitement. He had been to Australia once before when he was 15 and loved it. It was an amazing experience and would kill for Kurt to see it.

"Australia it is" Blaine announced and Kurt frowned.

"What, no argument?"

"I have been to Australia before, it rocks and I would love for you to see it" Blaine jotted down Australia under honeymoon and Kurt grinned, then sighed. "What?"

"I cant afford to go to Australia Blaine, I'm already coughing out so much on the wedding itself." Blaine smiled.

"I'll buy the tickets for Australia, don't you worry yourself over that" Kurt grinned again and kissed Blaine passionately on the lips.

* * *

><p>When the wedding day itself finally arrived both Kurt and Blaine's family were buzzing. Carole had taken Finn and Burt shopping for their tuxes a few weeks ago and Kurt stood before them in awe as they appeared in the living room.<p>

"Oh wow, you guys look amazing!" Kurt grinned and hugged his dad tightly. "I love you dad, so much"

"I love you too buddy, so much" Carole smiled at the moment between father and son and snapped a quick picture. "Hey Carole!" Burt called and Carole just laughed.

"You both look great, today is going to be so much fun"

When everyone arrived at the church and were seated, Kurt looked out and grinned. They had a pretty good turnout. To the left of the church was Kurt's side of the family, his dad, Carole, Finn and the New Directions (minus Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany who were playing the role of bridesmaids). There was also his college friends, Coach Bieste, Coach Sylvester, Mr Shuester and Emma Shuester (They got married a year ago) and their little girl Naomi.

On the right was Blaine's family. Blaine's parents sat at the front with Miley. Behind him sat all of the ex Dalton Academy (the all boys school Blaine used to attend). All of Blaine's aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents were also sat at the right side.

The organ music began to play and Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany entered, looked very elegant in their designer dresses. When they reached the altar, they all took their seats respectively. Then the music began to play the song both Kurt and Blaine wanted to be played at their wedding. 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane.

Kurt appeared at the top of the aisle with Burt by his side. Blaine smiled at the fact that Burt was crying, he wasn't ashamed to show how emotional he was at his son growing up. They reached the end of the aisle and Burt handed Kurt over to Blaine and took his seat by Carole, who handed him a tissue.

The ceremony was perfect, everything went according to plan. Then came the most important part of the wedding, the 'I Do'. The preacher smiled and asked both of them to say 'I Do' in which they did, easily. Everyone erupted in cheers and Blaine leaned over to Kurt and grinned.

"So, are you gonna kiss me or not?" he smirked and Kurt blushed at the repetition of Kurt's favourite line. Kurt didn't hesitate and leaned over, capturing his lips with Blaine's. When they pulled away Kurt blushed and leaned over to Blaine's ear.

"I love you, so god damn much"

"I love you too babe, don't ever forget it"

* * *

><p>The wedding reception was amazing. The hall was full to the rim an Blaine and Kurt couldn't breathe as they were shoved around the guests who were congratulating them. When they finally sat down at the top table they laced their fingered together under the table all through the dinner and speeches. That is until it was Blaine's turn to speak. He let go of Kurt's hand and walked to the stage.<p>

"I was never really good at expressing my feelings through words, so when I attended Dalton Academy a few of the boys there encouraged me to express myself through song so that's what I did here. I knew I'd have to make a speech and I had no idea what so say, so instead I wrote a song. Its called 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not'" some members of the audience laughed. "Some of our close friends will know where I got the title from and I hope it sums my feelings up" he sent a wink Kurt's way and he blushed. He strummed the first few notes on the guitar and began to sing:

_We were sittin' up there on your daddy's roof,_

_Talkin' bout everything under the moon._

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume,_

_All I could think about was my next move._

_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I,_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe._

_When you smiled and said to me._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot,_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had,_

_Except for that long one after that._

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last,_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask._

_For your hand,_

_So I took a chance._

_Bought a wedding band,_

_And I got down on one knee._

_And you smiled and said to me._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I love you a lot,_

_I think we've got a real good shot._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June,_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon._

_And your daddy cried when you walked down the aisle._

_When the preacher man said 'say I Do'_

_I did, and you did too. _

_Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile,_

_And I said…_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_Look at all the love that we've got,_

_And it ain't ever gonna stop._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Yeah baby I love you a lot,_

_I really think we've got a shot._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

By the end of the song most of the guests were in tears, including Kurt who jumped from his seat and into Blaine's arms. "God" he whispered and Blaine chuckled.

"Like it?"

"Loved it, but not as much as I love you"

"I love you too Kurt, I love you too" Blaine whispered back to his husband, _Husband, _before placing a loving kiss on his lips. This was the beginning of their forever.

_Kurt Hummel had found someone as open and as brave as him, therefore he no longer had to go it alone._

* * *

><p>What do you think? Personally i don't think its my best but i just couldnt get the idea out of my head. I would love to hear from you guys. Oh and if you guys have tumblr you can follow. http: amyh2kaii11 . tumblr . com / (take out the spaces :P)


End file.
